


Kalopsia

by IntotheRush



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntotheRush/pseuds/IntotheRush
Summary: Season 1 re-write where Wilson and House explore their relationship and peculiar feelings for each other.Rated E for future chapters.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multichapter fic and will be updated every week. This chapter is set during the Season 1 episode 'Babies and Bathwater'. The opening dialogue comes from this episode. 
> 
> I do not own House MD, the characters or the dialogue! I just take them and destroy them.

“I only have two things that work for me. This job and this stupid screwed up friendship, and neither mattered enough to you to give one lousy speech,” Wilson said this in a voice that came close to shouting but lacked the edge to it.

“They matter,” House responded feeling a small inkling of shame at the possibility of hurting his best friend, “If I could do it all again…”

“You’d do the same thing.” House couldn’t argue with him there. The thought of Vogler sent a rush of anger through his veins and he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to resist humiliating him again. 

House turned away, contrite, and made his way out of Wilson’s office, his words echoing through his head. His friendship with Wilson mattered more than anything else, if not for the fact that he was his only friend and his confidante throughout the years. He really did regret that Wilson was resigning because of his behaviour. House made his way to the labs to convince Dr Prather to put his patient in his drug trial, Wilson’s words following him the entire time. 

Later that night, House sat on the couch in his one-bedroom apartment, his patient had died to save her newborn child and Vogler had withdrawn his donation after Cuddy had convinced the Board to keep her and Wilson. Overall, it had been a successful day, the dead mother a necessary sacrifice for the life of her child. As he sat there and listened to the soft notes of Fred Astaire’s voice as he crooned ‘One for My Baby’, he considered what Cuddy had said to them in his office. His reverie was interrupted by three short knocks at the door which House would ordinarily have ignored if it hadn’t been for the voice that came after. 

“House, it’s me. Let me in,” Wilson's voice filtered through the wooden door. 

“Hello Me. I’m a bit busy.”

“House…” The tone of his voice brooked no argument, so he stood from the couch and walked over to the door, pausing only briefly to pick up his cane.

“Wilson. Come in,” House said as he went to sit back down, leaving the door open to allow the other man to follow him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Wilson replied expectantly, hands on his hips.

“Look I’ve had a long day, so if you could make this brief, I’d really appreciate it.” House turned around to regard Wilson before laying down, pulling his bad leg up to follow. 

“You’ve had a long day?” Wilson replied, his voice rising in pitch with every word, “I got fired today. Just to save your sorry ass.”

“Ah yes, but you were rehired.”

“Not the point. House, you really could have at least…haven’t you eaten?” House was caught off guard by the sudden change in tone and topic and looked up to see Wilson peering into his kitchen and the lack of dishes there.

“You think I’m going in there? After my best friend nearly got fired today?” House responded with a mock offended voice. 

“Do you have any food in your kitchen that doesn’t contain at least five preservatives?”

“I’ve been busy. Saving lives and all that.” House replied in a noncommittal manner and a wave of his hand, unsure of exactly when he had last eaten a full meal.

“Your patient died so you can't use that as an excuse. Look I’ll make you something...if there is anything edible in any of your cupboards.”

“Don’t waste your time,” House begrudgingly got up from the couch and made his way slowly to the other man who was digging around in the refrigerator in a futile attempt to make a meal, “Just order some Thai food like we always do and stop complaining.”

“House, I’m serious. About what happened today, I need to know whether this, this friendship, means anything to you. Or am I just wasting my time in trying to look for something that isn’t there?”

“What do you want Wilson? A declaration of love? Want me to get down on my knees? I can try but you’d have to get me back up,” House huffed in frustration at the chronically needy man before him. He didn’t see why he had to justify himself and certainly not to Wilson who is supposed to know that he didn’t like sappy chick flick moments, “Just order the damn food and watch Girls Gone Wild like a man.”

“Fine,” Wilson made his way out of the kitchen and instead of sitting down on the couch as House expected, he made his way to the door. 

“Where are you going?”

“You can stay here and ‘be a man’ but I’m going home. Come and talk to me when you have figured out whether you actually give a damn about anyone else.” Wilson’s last words were met with the finality of the latch on the door, leaving House standing alone in the apartment, the music that continued to play the only thing that could be heard. 

The next morning House woke up to the constant pain in his leg. He somehow still expected to wake up pain-free, everything from the last five years a protracted dream. He lay there for a little while longer, staring up at the off-white ceiling before pulling himself out of bed. House went into the kitchen and found it devoid of food, making it nearly 24 hours since he had last eaten. As he considered his dilemma, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He hadn’t even made it out of the kitchen when the front door opened, and Wilson appeared looking haggard and wearing the same clothes as the night before. House regarded the other man for a moment before he said,

“Breakfast?” Wilson gave a jolted nod before sinking down on the couch. House looked at him and decided to take pity by following up with, “It looks like you could do with a drink.”

“House it’s 9 o’clock in the morning.”

“What? That never stopped you before.”

“No, it never stopped you before. I actually care about my job and reputation.”

House sighed, he would have to actually ask about what was wrong which was heavier a conversation than he intended to have at this time in the morning, “What’s the matter? Did ya lose a few patients in the night?” That earned him a death stare which quickly turned into resignation.

“Julie and I had a fight.”

“So what? You always fight, why is this time so different?”

“It was about you, House. Last night…we were supposed to go out for dinner for her birthday and instead I was here, being insulted by you.”

“Oh,” House could only stare dumbly at the man on the couch, uncomfortable at the realisation that Wilson had caused further strain on his marriage for his sake.

“Oh indeed. You see this…this is why I need to know what this friendship means to you. I already lost my second wife as I spent too much time with you, Julie and I have been arguing non-stop for months and she still hasn’t let go of the fact that I spent Christmas with you instead of at home.”

“That’s why you lie and say you’re having an affair.”

“House, I’m serious. This is the last time I will ask you, am I wasting my time?”

“No, you’re not,” The two men looked at each other before Wilson gave a small nod. Finally, Wilson spoke,

“So, where do you want to go for breakfast?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no medical knowledge so please excuse the inevitably wrong medical terminology! I don't own any of the characters!

“Well I think my marriage is over.” Wilson entered House’s office without knocking and sat heavily on the chair in front of the desk. 

“You sure?” House replied. He was sitting behind his desk, throwing away every letter without opening them.

“Am I sure? Oh I don’t know, when she said she wanted to break up I thought maybe she was joking but giving me the divorce papers is going a bit far isn’t it?”

“So what?” House replied getting out of his chair and making his way to the balcony. He used his cane to hold the door open and Wilson, unsurprisingly, followed, “Now you just owe another person alimony. I think Wendy’s is hiring if you need more money.”

“Very funny House. I’m 35 and I’ve had three divorces. What’s wrong with me?” 

“Well you have a funny shaped head. You can look past it for the first few months but after that it’s distracting.”

“House I’m serious, I push all of my relationships away. What am I doing wrong?” Wilson leaned against the railing on the third-floor balcony. 

“You haven’t pushed me away. Yet.”

“Well, that’s because it is impossible to push you away. You’d die of malnutrition without me.”

“Hey! I managed perfectly fine before I met you. But why would I make myself food when there is a perfectly functioning phone for me to use to order it? Anyway, if it weren't for you, I wouldn’t have any of these,” At that moment House pulled out the orange bottle that contained his Vicodin and took one for effect. 

“Ah yes, without me you wouldn’t be a functioning drug addict.”

“You’re right. Without you I would be a malfunctioning addict and I wouldn’t be saving lives. Your friendship with me is actually a public service.” Wilson let out a breathy laugh at that and looked up at House. There was sadness in his eyes but House couldn’t quite figure it out. He was about to say something when Wilson beat him to it,

“So has Cuddy spoken to you since she gave up what could have been a new department?”

“No. But have you seen the size of her breasts lately? It’s definitely that time of the month.” Both of the men laughed and some of the tension in the air dissipated. They began to discuss House’s latest clinic patient and by the end, any traces of tension were gone.

“Hallucinations, seizures, fatigue and passing out. What you got?” All three fellows were sat at the table eating lunch when House finally got to work. 

“Tumour on the temporal lobe?” Cameron suggested.

“Doesn’t explain the loss of consciousness,” Foreman replied.

“It does if she’s malnourished, or has a vitamin or nutrient deficiency.”

“Any history of psychiatric illness?” Chase asked.

“If you looked at the file you would know the answer to that question,” House replied whilst throwing him the patient’s case file.

“How was I- ”

“If you’re a slow reader, you just have to tell us. There are special programmes for that.” House ignored Chase’s glare as he brushed past the fellows to make coffee. 

“Heavy metal toxicity?” Cameron said pulling the conversation back to the patient. 

“Mercury and lead poisoning can cause a number of neurological symptoms.” Foreman supplied.

“You and you,” House pointed to Foreman and Chase, “Go and search her home. You-” House looked at Cameron, “Go and take a detailed history. I want to know if she’s been licking the floors of any mines or painting any walls recently.” Each member of the diagnostics team nodded and made their way out of the office. Just as they were leaving Cuddy walked in. 

“I’m not giving you my ruby heels if that’s what you are here for,” House said as he made his way to his desk.

“Comparing me to the Wicked Witch of the West? I expected more intelligent insults from someone who claims to be so smart.”

“Saving all my energy in saving lives. Maybe you’ve forgotten what it’s like actually being a doctor.” Cuddy gave him a long-suffering look and sat opposite him at his desk. 

“We need to talk.” 

“About what?” House replied with an uninterested voice.

“Wilson.” House looked up at her at that. Now he was interested.

“Is he the one with the luscious hair that all the girls gossip about in the nurses' lounge?”

“I heard about the breakup. Have you spoken to him?”

“Wait, you mean to say that the man who has had two failed marriages by the age of 35 is having yet another divorce?” Cuddy shot him a disapproving look and House backed down, his voice taking on a serious note, “Yes I’ve spoken to him. Have you?”

“Yes. And I think he should stay at your place, at least for a few days.”

“What, why?”

“Because he is your friend, and he is going through a breakup, and he is upset.” Cuddy started listing reasons as if she were explained to a child why it was too dangerous to do something.

“This isn’t his first rodeo. He’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure about that? Just talk to him. Or don’t talk. Invite him over and drink beer in silence. I assume that’s what you men do.”

“Fine. But no clinic hours this week.”

“You will do your allocated clinic hours. In case you forgot, I saved your ass.” Cuddy got up from the chair and started walking out of the office, House’s eyes following her all the time.

“Cuddy,” Cuddy’s step paused and she turned marginally towards him, “Did he say anything to you?” Cuddy gave him a sympathetic smile and said, 

“Just go and talk to him. I’m sure he’d rather tell you himself.”

House was left in the office alone. After a few moments deliberation on what Cuddy had said, he turned his attention to his patient.

“Wilson!” House called after the oncologist as he made his way to the elevators. Wilson turned around and smiled at him, slowing his step to allow House and his leg to catch up with him.

“You’re here late. Difficult case?” Wilson asked him.

“Oh no, just catching up on paperwork and stuff.”

“I would say that you haven’t done paperwork in years but that would imply that there was a time when you actually did do it.”

“What do you think my fellows are for? Got to do something for the money. Anyway…got any plans tonight?” Wilson only looked mildly surprised at the question. The elevator opened and both men got in.

“Not really. Going home to grab some clothes and then checking into a hotel.”

“Is she getting the house?”

“No, we will sell but she’ll stay there in the meantime.” 

“Great. Do you want to come over and hang?” House asked.

“I should probably pick up my things.”

“Oh, come on, what’s another day going to do. It’s not like your marriage will be fixed if you go over there tonight.” Wilson looked sideways at him as they left the elevator and made their way to the entrance. 

“Sure, I guess. Let me go home and change and then I’ll meet you at your place.” Wilson started walking towards his car and House walked towards his bike that was parked in the handicapped spaces.

“Bring dinner with you!” House’s shout was met with a wave of Wilson’s hand. House got onto the motorbike and started it. As he made his way home, he thought about what he would say to Wilson. 

House only had time to shower when he heard a knock at the door. He knew that the only person it would conceivably be was Wilson so he called out,

“You have a key moron!”

The locked turned and the door opened a moment later. Wilson entered with a gym bag in one hand and a paper bag in the other. 

“You know most people knock to be polite,” Wilson said setting down the gym bag.

“Don’t worry. Next time I’m getting lucky I’ll be sure to hang a sock on the door. What you got there?”

“Chinese,” Wilson replied whilst holding the bag up, “If you get changed you can have some.”

“Worried you won’t be able to take your eyes off this? Why Wilson I didn’t know you had a penchant for cripples.”

“What can I say? I knew there was a reason I still hang out with you.” House turned back around and went back towards the bedroom. He returned fully clothed and found Wilson sitting on the couch, all of the food laid out on the table. House picked up a carton and sat next to Wilson, both men in the middle of the couch. 

“What are we watching?” Wilson asked as he picked up his own food. 

“General Hospital reruns,” House waited a moment before he continued, “So, did Julie have anything to say when you went to pick up your stuff?”

“She asked where I was going and said I was going to find a hotel to stay in. We are going to wait for the divorce to go through and then sell the house. I think she wants to get out of New Jersey and move closer to her family.”

“Well, that’s good,” House replied around a mouthful of food.

“Oh yeah. I dragged my wife to New Jersey and then neglected her until she finally decided to divorce me.” Wilson said in a self-deprecating tone.

“She knew what she was getting into when she married you.”

“She wanted a husband who cared about her. I haven’t given her that in a long time.”

“You’re the youngest department head at this hospital, you have the fewest lawsuits every year and people are happy to be told they are dying when it comes from you. Give yourself a break."

“I have to keep the department's legal fees down to mitigate yours.”

“Exactly. You’re a prize to this hospital.” Wilson didn’t reply but did look at House for a few moments before turning back to the TV screen. Neither man spoke until the fourth episode came on and Wilson suddenly stood up. 

“I better head off and find a hotel.” Wilson picked up the empty food containers and started towards the kitchen.

“Or you could stay here.” Wilson froze with his arm outstretched and turned to look at the other man. 

“What?” Wilson replied dumbly.

“I have a couch and if you ask really nicely, I might even be able to find you a pillow.”

“What’s the catch?” Wilson walked back towards House with his hands on his hips, looking suspiciously at him. 

“No catch. Look it’s fine, go find a hotel room for all I care.” House couldn’t keep the twinge of defensiveness out of his tone and hoped that it would be the end of the line of questioning. 

“No, no I want to know what has inspired this act of kindness.”

“God Wilson, can’t you just accept this.”

“From any other person, yes. You on the other hand? You’re not ordinarily in the habit of offering people a place to stay.” Wilson continued to look at House and could spot a flitter of emotion across his face, though it was not there long enough for him to decipher. 

“Consider yourself lucky then. Look, you are my friend and you’re presumably in pain. I am offering you my couch as that is what is expected of friends.”

“Are you going to kick me out first thing in the morning?”

“Depends if you snore or not. I might even let you stay a few days to rest your broken heart. Now do you need a blanket or not?”

“Yes please.” House gave a single nod and turned towards the bedroom, coming back a few moments later with a pillow and blanket, he placed them on the couch without a word. 

“Thank you.” 

“No worries. Get some sleep but I’m warning you, if I hear any snoring you are out of here.” Wilson just smiled as House left but as he stood in the dark, empty living room, he felt lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was worried that I have made Wilson too mean but I feel like he gives as much as he gets when it comes to House. Also, I have no beta and no proofreading skills so let me know if you spot anything!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during and after the episode 'Three Stories'

House looked among the medical students that filled the auditorium and then at his colleagues that sat at the back of the room. Chase, Foreman and Cameron each had a look of pity on their face, clearly having discerned who he was talking about. Wilson, on the other hand, looked sad, no doubt thinking back to the events that led to House becoming disabled and Stacy leaving him. Wilson had been with him constantly after it had happened, he was always there whether House wanted him or not. He thought about what Wilson had said about the breakdown of his second marriage and how the time spent with him drove a wedge between him and his wife. He had never liked Bonnie, she was a nice enough person, the type of woman who would always ask if you had enough to drink and would move the furniture to your liking, but she was never good enough for Wilson.

House realised that he had not spoken for a while and that he was staring right at Wilson. He dragged his eyes away from him and returned to his lecture, not realising that his time was up. When Cuddy came in and told him that the lecture was finished, he left the hall without speaking to anyone. He managed to get up to his office without being disturbed and it seemed that his fellows knew better than to try and talk to him. He called Stacy and told her that he would diagnose her husband and sat alone in his office until it began to turn dark outside. He didn’t have a case at the moment, and he was not about to start any paperwork, but he felt reluctant to go to his apartment, too busy reminiscing on the infarction and Stacy’s betrayal.

House thought about Wilson and the sacrifices he had made for him. Wilson was the only friend he truly liked, with no strings or expectations. Three wives, a 5-year relationship, a new job and a leg had come and gone since the day they had met in New Orleans. Wilson had been sleeping on his couch for the past few weeks and apart from the fact that he took far too long in the shower and that he blow-dries his hair every morning before work, he was actually enjoying sharing his living space. He would never admit it to anyone, least of all Wilson, but he enjoyed the companionship of having him around. He wondered when Wilson would finally find a place and found that he didn’t necessarily like the idea of him leaving.

His reverie was broken when the office door was opened, and he didn’t bother to look up when the person came in. He only looked up when he heard Wilson’s voice say,

“You’re still here,” It wasn’t a question and House didn’t bother answering him. Wilson stayed near the doorway and when House looked up he saw that he was already dressed in his coat with his briefcase in hand. House still hadn’t looked up when Wilson said, “Come on.”

“Where?”

“Home. I’ll make us some food and then you can get some sleep.”

“Okay.” House stood up from his desk and quickly took up his coat and bag. He followed Wilson out of the door and they made their way to the lobby, neither saying a word to the other the entire time. As they left the building House began to walk towards his bike when Wilson interrupted him, 

“I’ll drive us home. You can pick up your bike tomorrow.” House didn’t have it in him to argue so he merely followed Wilson to his car and got into the passenger seat. 

“Are you staying at my place tonight?” Wilson glanced at him as he started the car and only answered after he had pulled off.

“Would you rather I didn’t? I can get a hotel room?”

“No,” If House answered a bit too quickly, Wilson had the decency not to mention it. 

The car ride went in silence and it only took them 20 minutes to get back to House’s apartment. As soon as House walked through the door, he made his way into the bathroom and shut the door. He stood under the spray of the shower for longer than necessary and when he finally got out, he could smell food cooking in the kitchen. He quickly changed and found Wilson in the kitchen making them dinner. Wilson gave him a small smile as he plated up the food and each man took his plate to the couch where House silently put on an episode of The New Yankee Workshop. He didn’t pay attention to the show, but he did notice Wilson looking at him every few bites. He saw the moment the younger man broke as he said,

“They really enjoyed your lecture you know. Maybe you should do more of them.”

“I’m not going to spend my time looking after little kids who still believe they will be the person who doesn’t kill a patient.”

“You know, you were a medical student once. It may have been in the late 1800s and cocaine was used to cure the common cold, but it’s important to teach the future of medicine.”

“Thank you for that inspiring speech. Next time I will bring gold stars as rewards.”

“I enjoyed it as well. Who doesn’t want to learn from the complex but brilliant Dr House?” Wilson said with only a slight hint of teasing.

House nodded and then after a moment of silence added, “I called Stacy, told her I would treat her husband.”

“Yeah? Did she say anything?”

“She asked me what caused my change of heart. I told her I was doing a favour and then told her to meet me next week with her husband.”

“She really did try. Perhaps she made the wrong decision, but she did what she thought was right and what she thought was going to save your life.”

“I know,” House replied simply. 

“You know?”

“I’m still mad at her for her betrayal but it wasn’t her fault in the end,” House turned to look at Wilson and he continued, “I’m sorry that you and your second wife broke up because of me. Who’d have thought that me becoming a cripple would destroy two relationships.” Wilson regarded him for a moment before he placed his plate on the coffee table. He then turned so that they were facing each other fully. 

“It was my decision to be with you after your operation. It was my fault that my marriage broke down. I knew what was going to happen every time I left the house to be with you.”

“Then why did you do it?” House also put his plate down and the sound of the television became white noise, neither men paying it any attention. 

“You’re my friend, my best friend. You didn’t deserve what happened to your leg. Hell, you didn’t deserve what happened with Stacy, despite your best efforts to push her away.”

“You flatter me,” House replied sarcastically.

“I know you House, you don’t want flattery. What you do want, however, is to know you did the best you could. After Stacy left, I stayed with you because I knew you needed it, even if you didn’t ask for it. You had to deal with becoming disabled and losing the love of your life all at once. You did the best you could.”

Neither man spoke for a moment, but House could feel a shift in the air. He regarded Wilson, the man he had first met when he bailed him out of a jail cell. The man who flirts with every woman that works in the hospital. Right now, he was giving him a similar look to what he gives the nurses when he wants to charm them. And if House didn’t protest when Wilson leaned forward slowly, then he would deal with the consequences later. 

Their lips met, tentatively, as if neither knew if this was okay. When he didn’t pull away Wilson leaned in further so that his leg was pressed against his ruined one and so he could lift a hand to his face. After a few moments’ consideration, House finally closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the kiss. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and allow Wilson’s tongue to explore his mouth. The oncologist let out a small moan at the contact and brought his other hand to the back of House’s neck. As House allowed Wilson’s hands to roam over his skin, he thought about the younger man’s tendency to take in needy people and cure them. Right now, he was lonely and upset with Stacy and what had happened with his leg. Right now, Wilson was sat on his couch comforting him in the best way he knew how. 

“Wilson-” House was able to say between the caress of Wilson’s tongue, “Wilson, stop.” Wilson pulled away with a small look of confusion on his face and House found it difficult to pull back from the soft lips and rosy cheeks that were a mere foot away from him. 

“Don’t do this,” House said in a small voice.

“Do what?” Wilson answered, his body still close and touching House. 

“What you always do. You…take a person in need and comfort them with your charm.”

“House, that’s not what I’m doing.” Wilson pulled himself away so that their bodies had no point of contact. House felt bereft of the subtle heat.

“Really? Because right now I think that you think I’m a damsel in distress.”

“What, no! That’s not why-” Wilson stalled before carrying on, “That’s not what I’m doing here. I’m not kissing you out necessity.”

“Then why are you doing it?” House couldn’t help his voice rising and felt a twinge of regret at the hurt look that Wilson gave him.

“Because- because I wanted to! God House, not everything is about you!”

“Oh yeah, what is this then?” Wilson’s entire body deflated and he looked defeated, Normally House would bask in the knowledge at being right but at that moment he didn’t have the usual feeling of pride when the puzzle pieces came together. 

“I don’t know.”

“Of course you don’t. I’m going to bed. Stay here or get a hotel room, I don’t care.” Dejected, House left towards his bedroom and didn’t leave when he heard the front door open and close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback, whether kudos or comments, are appreciated. This is my first time writing for this fandom so I'm still trying to get my head around the characters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson and House discuss things, House avoids work and the ducklings try to figure out whats going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am asking you to ignore all medical terminology. I have no idea whether any of it is correct.

House didn’t sleep the entire night, instead trying to figure out the meaning behind their kiss. In all the years that he had known Wilson, he had never noticed any romantic interest from the other man. He had watched Wilson seduce woman after woman for the last 12 years, each one broken and needy. Last night he had been no different and Wilson would do anything to cheer him up. Curiously, House didn’t mind the kiss, he actually enjoyed it, but he hated the feeling in his stomach when he considered that Wilson did it because he had to.

House finally left the bedroom even though he knew that Wilson had not come back last night. He stopped himself from thinking about where he might have been for the entire night by forcing himself into the shower. Once he was clean and dressed, he made his way to work. If there was anything that would take his mind of the problem of his best friend, it was a new case. 

As he left his apartment, he remembered that Wilson had driven him home the night before and that he had no way of getting to work without calling someone. Normally the first person he would call in any situation was Wilson but that was obviously off the table. Next, he thought of Cameron but quickly rid himself of the thought as it would give her an excuse to further attach herself to him. He was sure that she would buy him breakfast though. Next, he thought about Cuddy, but he knew that she would already be at work at this time in the morning. With a sigh, he took out his phone and called a cab company.

House arrived at work at 11.30, something that was not unusual from him, yet his fellows always called him out on it. 

“House, it’s nearly noon,” Foreman said in his usual unimpressed voice. 

“Well then I guess I better go for lunch,” House replied as he threw his bag into his office and grabbed himself a cup of coffee, “With all the time you’ve had I hope you’ve got me a good case.”

“Actually no,” said Chase, “No cases at all.”

“None?”

“None.” Cameron reinforced. 

“Well, then, why do I pay three of you to sit around and do nothing. Go and make yourself useful,” At that moment House looked out of the glass walls of the diagnostics department and saw Wilson walking past. In the split second the men made eye contact, he could see that Wilson was tired and he was wearing the spare outfit he insisted on keeping in the trunk of his car. Wilson’s eyes widened and he quickly walked past the room and out of sight. House sighed and said, “I’m going to the clinic.”

“The clinic? Why?” Chase asked, surprise evident in his voice. 

“Because Cuddy tells me I have to, and you know I can’t say no when she wears those tight skirts.”

“But you never do clinic duty if you don’t have to,” Cameron added, a hint of worry in her voice. 

“If you need me…in fact scrap that. Don’t come looking for me.” With that, House left the office and started towards the elevators. The three young fellows shared a look of concern and shock as House left.

“You know there should be a patient in the room with you.” Cuddy’s voice broke the silence that surrounded House in exam room 3. House lay down on the exam table, his eyes closed. 

“Oh I’m on strike. I’m fighting for all female staff to wear low cut tops. Kind of like the one you’re wearing today.” 

"You don't know what I'm wearing, your eyes are closed." Hosue opened his eyes and found his suspicions confirmed. 

"It seems like I just know you that well."

“If you’re going to be down here anyway, why don’t you do your clinic hours?” Cuddy asked as she made her way further into the room.

“And if you’re going to be here why don’t you say something useful.”

“Did you speak to Stacy?”

“She spoke to you too?” House finally lifted himself up off the table and faced Cuddy.

“She asked me to convince you to take her husband’s case.”

“I agreed to meet with him. I’m seeing them Thursday.”

“Good. It’s the right thing to do,” Cuddy said, her voice soft, “She had a difficult time when you were in the hospital.”

“God, you’re starting to sound like Wilson now.”

“About that. What were you two doing last night? He showed up to work nearly two hours late. I don’t mind you drinking but if it means he is going to be late-”

“We weren’t drinking. Have you spoken to him?” House asked suddenly.

“No, only as he signed in. He didn’t seem like he was in the mood to talk. Maybe you should talk to him.”

“Me? Why?” House asked. 

“If he’s going to tell anybody what’s wrong. It’s going to be you.”

“I don’t think he’s going to be talking to me anytime soon.”

“Oh god, what did you do? You better not have poisoned his food or anything, because that would be low, even for you.”

“No, we just- we had a disagreement. He’ll be fine soon enough.”

“Make sure he is.” With a final long look, Cuddy left the clinic room and House was left to decide what he was going to do about his friend. 

House should have known that it would be impossible to avoid Wilson for long. Normally when House was bored he would go and entertain himself by annoying Wilson. Now, he sat in his office with no case and no fellows around, each making use of their free time. House considered going home but decided against it as he had come in late and it wasn’t worth testing his boundaries so soon after Vogler had left. House watched through the glass walls as Wilson made his way to his office door and continued to stare at him when he finally opened the office door. 

“Cuddy wants all departments budgets by the end of the week, make sure you do it,” Wilson went to leave the office when House stopped him.

“You came in here to tell me that?”

“If you came to any of the department head meetings I wouldn’t have to tell you. Cuddy asked me to make sure you knew.” 

“Oh and here I thought you came in here because you wanted to see me.”

“No, no, don’t do that.” Wilson’s voice started to rise, and he pointed his finger at House accusingly.

“Do what?” House had yet to stand from behind his desk, but he watched as the younger man became increasingly agitated.

“That…you…you flirt with me.” 

“I do not flirt with you.” House stood and rounded his desk so that he was stood before Wilson. The oncologist had his hands on his hips and House couldn’t help the flash of heat that ran through his body as he remembered the feeling of being pressed against him the night before.

“You do and you always have. House, look-” Wilson halted, and House could see that he was trying to figure out what to say, “about what happened last night. I didn’t…kiss… you because I thought you needed it or wanted it. I did it because I wanted to but it is obvious that I have read something wrong here.” Wilson was backing out of the office, not giving House a chance to respond. 

“Wilson wait,” Wilson didn’t stop until he had completely left the room. House went to follow him but he was stopped by Cameron and Chase who proudly announced that they had found them a case. He didn’t have a chance to fully process what Wilson had said to him until he went to look for the younger man and found that he had gone home for the evening. When House got back to his apartment, he found that all of Wilson’s things were gone. 

As Wednesday came around, House found that he was anxious about seeing Stacy again. They had not seen each other, apart from when she had asked for his help, since his recovery. As soon as he came out of surgery their relationship had started to deteriorate and it took less than two weeks for Stacy to leave permanently. When she had come in House felt a nauseating mixture of remorse, anger, and betrayal. He also hadn’t seen Wilson in five days, an impressive accomplishment, considering his best friend had an office next to his own and that they usually left around the same time. But now, whenever House went to the cafeteria or went to the elevators to leave, Wilson was noticeably absent. It was clear that his friend was avoiding him and he didn’t blame him but at that moment, he wished that Wilson would give in and seek House out. Nearly every moment House found himself thinking about their kiss and what it meant. He was distracted from his case, absently agreeing to whatever medical procedures his fellows suggested, even if he knew they were pointless. His behaviour had aroused the concern of his employees who had carefully tried to ask him what was wrong but had backed off quickly when he gave them a pointed stare. As he left the room, he heard Chase ask what his problem was. He went to the morgue where even Cameron wouldn’t go and look for him. 

When he finally went back to the fourth floor, he found Wilson in the Diagnostics Conference Room, discussing something with his three fellows. He was about to turn around and pretend that he wasn’t there when Cameron called out to him, making his escape impossible. 

“Don’t worry everybody, I’ll make sure the patient doesn’t die.” House stared sarcastically.

“Well, we actually treated the patient and look-” Foreman held out the chart and House took it, quickly reading that the patient had been placed on the organ waiting list, 

“Pancreatitis? An alcoholic 13-year-old, who would have thought it.”

“The emergency department thought that it was appendicitis, but the blood work showed that their pancreatic enzymes were elevated, ultrasound confirmed it. Parents neglected the child emotionally since they started their business and the kid got into the wrong crowd. Got kicked out of school multiple times, most recently for having alcohol in their bag.” 

House vaguely listened to what Foreman was saying but he was all too aware of Wilson who continued to stand around the conference table.

“How does a 13-year-old drink that much?” Cameron said. House decided to ignore her and, instead, say,

“Wilson, I assume you’re not here to diagnose me or the patient so what are you doing here?” Wilson turned towards him and went to answer but he was beaten to it by Cameron.

“I asked to talk to him. House, you’ve been acting weirdly recently, and you would never normally take this case. We are concerned about you.” House looked at them and it was clear that it was only Cameron who was concerned; Chase looked away awkwardly and Foreman looked at the case file, uninterested it what was going on around him. 

“Why don’t you make sure that the patient doesn’t die. Unless that’s too much to ask of you.” House didn’t look back as he left the room and made his way to the front entrance. He was nearly at his bike when he was stopped by Wilson’s voice.

“Hey, House. Wait up.”

“Are you coming to check up on me as well?” House got onto his bike and put on his helmet, not waiting for a reply.

“You kissed me back,” That stopped House’s movements and he dumbly looked up at Wilson where he was standing in front of his motorcycle, “For the last few days I’ve tried to figure what went wrong; did I push you, did I read the situation wrong…but you kissed me back and you seemed to enjoy it, albeit briefly. If you’re not angry at me, if you are not disgusted then why are you doing this? You’ve never seemed to mind it when people think you’re gay. Hell, you even make sure people think we are gay, so I didn’t think it could be that.”

“Wilson-”

“You didn’t seem like you were in pain…” Wilson continued to babble on.

“Wilson!” He finally stopped talking and stared expectantly at him. House gave up his internal struggle and finally replied, “I enjoyed it.”

“Then why did you ask me to stop?” House hated the soft tone that Wilson gave him. 

“We’ve been friends for 12 years and you have never indicated that you wanted anything like that. I’ve watched you attempt, and fail, at your relationships. I’ve watched you ogle every woman that wears a tight enough blouse. You kissing me didn’t fit.”

“I’m not a puzzle piece House. Yes, I’ve been with women over the years, but I’ve been with you too. I knew there would be a breaking point at some point, there always is with you. For someone so smart, you really can be dumb sometimes.”

“Oh.” House wasn’t able to say more as he considered what Wilson was saying. Right now he wished they weren’t in the hospital parking lot and that they could properly talk. It wouldn’t do well to have his fellows find them and have Cameron crying or Foreman telling Cuddy about their domestic disagreements.

“Look, I’ve got to go for some appointments,” Wilson started and House waiting with something akin to anxiety for his next words, “Can we talk about this later?”

“Sure.” And with a jerking nod, House started his bike and rode away. 

House’s front door didn’t open until late evening, and House was reading fitfully in an attempt to distract himself. A weary-looking Wilson entered and House watched as he threw, or as close to throwing as the man could come, his bag down and rubbed a hand down his face. When he noticed House watching him, he gave a small, emotionless smile. 

“Is everything okay?” House asked.

“It’s been a long day. Look, about before-” Wilson cut himself off and after a few moments started again, “I never intended to cause an argument and I’d prefer if we could pretend like it didn’t happen. Should be easy for you as you thrive on repressing emotions.”

“Your words hurt,” House replied, acting insulted, “I don’t want to forget it.”

“House-”

“I want you to do it again. Now that I’m not sad and eating Ben and Jerry’s on the couch and crying at The Notebook.”

Wilson huffed a laugh, “If you recall, you weren’t doing that in the first place. I didn’t kiss you because I wanted to comfort you.”

“Well now’s your chance to prove it.” Wilson looked at him, seeming a little embarrassed and House took pity on him. He hauled himself up from the couch and slowly made his way to the other man. Wilson only looked at him with wide eyes that were full of emotion. Damn Wilson and his boyish good looks, House had no chance of escaping this the moment they had kissed. 

House leaned down the inch needed to put them at each other’s eyeline and quickly closed the distance so that their lips met again. This time there was no hesitation from either of them and they quickly fell into a rhythm together. Wilson wasted no time in running his hands under his shirt and House was grateful that his resulting moan was muffled by the tongue that was currently exploring his lips and mouth. Wilson pushed him gently back so that his legs were touching the couch and he sat down, bringing Wilson with him. Wilson gently sat down on his lap, careful of his damaged leg, and House pulled him even closer so that their chests were touching. 

Wilson pulled away slightly and said, “House-” The name was muffled and cut off by a moan as House started kissing down his neck, but he continued, “House. What are we doing, what is this?” 

“God, Wilson, don’t tell me you talk during sex as well. What does it take to get you to be quiet and enjoy yourself?”

“House,” Wilson said more forcefully.

“Look, I don’t know. As much as I’d like to figure this out, there’s something else I’d rather do.” Wilson smiled and they went back to kissing until both of them were too tired to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes you spot! There's a few more chapters and a couple of obstacles left until these guys finally fulfil the E rating on this story. Until then, I hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update this week on account of a new job and exam prep. Hopefully I can get back on schedule for the final chapters.

“Hurry up, we’re going to be late.”

“No, Wilson, you’re going to be late. I will be early.” House was slowly getting ready, knowing it frustrated the other man when he didn’t arrive at the hospital 15 minutes early for his shift. 

“Actually, you’re supposed to get to work at 9,” Wilson replied, irritated. He had woken up at 6 as usual but in the process woke up House as they had slept in his bed the night before. When they had gotten tired House had called him an idiot when he suggested that he crashed on the couch and pulled him to his bedroom where they quickly fell asleep next to one another.

“And burn myself out? Why Wilson-” House stepped closer so that he could run his hand down the other man’s shirt front, “If I do that, I won’t have any energy later on.” The suggestion in House’s voice was enough to tinge Wilson’s cheeks pink and House would have loved to taste the heat under his skin if he hadn’t been interrupted by his phone ringing. He was content to ignore it but Wilson, ever the sucker for the rules, took a step back and looked at the caller ID. 

“It’s Stacy, you better get that.” House’s disappointment at being interrupted was immeasurable but the stern look that Wilson gave him was enough to make him pick up the phone. 

“Stacy, how’s it going?... Yeah, of course, see you later.”

“What was that about?” House could tell that Wilson was trying to be nonchalant, but he couldn’t keep the slightly accusatory tone out of his voice. 

“She just wanted to double-check what time we are meeting. Come on, I’m ready.” The two men left the apartment and it wasn’t until they reached the car that Wilson spoke again.

“How do you think you’ll feel when you see her again?” 

“Well I was going to push her down on the table and kiss her but I don’t think I should with her husband there,” Wilson glared at him as he pulled out and started driving towards the hospital, “Calm down Wilson, you know you’re the only one for me.”

“House, be serious. Be nice to her husband.”

“I will treat him like any other patient.”

“That doesn’t give me hope.” House gave a small laugh, and they finished the drive in silence. House leaned over and gave Wilson a quick kiss before he got out of the car, leaving Wilson frozen as House’s figure disappeared between the entrance doors. 

“James!” Wilson turned to see Stacy walking quickly towards him, a friendly smile on her face. Wilson was shocked at the jolt of jealousy that ran through him at the sight of House’s former love. He didn’t often find himself jealous and he was just getting over his shock as Stacy hugged him.

“Stacy, hi. How is your husband doing?”

“He’s had some painkillers so he’s resting right now. They still don’t know what’s wrong with him though.”

“Well you know House. He won’t stop until he gets his answer. Where are you staying while you’re in Princeton?” Wilson asked as they made their way to the elevators to go to the fourth floor. 

“We are renting a place while Mark gets better and hopefully give him some time to recover before going back to work. How is everything with Julie?” Wilson’s step paused at the question but luckily Stacy didn’t notice. 

“Oh we…separated. She filed for divorce a few weeks ago.”

“Oh, James, I’m sorry.” 

“Didn’t House tell you?” Wilson said, wincing slightly at the accusatory tone of his voice. 

“We didn’t have that much time to talk. Look, why don’t we have dinner together, would tomorrow night work, around 8pm?”

“Sure, that sounds great. I better go but I will see you later.” With one last placating smile from Stacy, Wilson rushed to his office. 

“You would think that the person who invented poptarts would be able to-” Wilson cut House off causing him to look up from where he sat on his couch. When Wilson was unable to find House in the hospital, he made his way to the man’s apartment and found him laying on the couch and watching TV. 

“Why didn’t you tell Stacy about…this…us?” Wilson didn’t even say hello as he came through the door. 

“What are you, twelve? It didn’t come up.” 

“Do you not want to tell her?” 

“Wilson,” House pulled is leg off the couch and he limped over to Wilson and, in a very non-House-like action, placed his hand comfortingly on his shoulder. If Wilson hadn’t felt so relieved he would have shrugged the hand off and continued questioning House. At that moment, though, he was happy to take in the warmth of the other man’s hands, “I didn’t know whether we were telling other people about us.” House’s hands roamed lower so that they were on Wilson’s hips and he felt himself being tugged forwards so that their bodies were flush together. Wilson brought his hands to the other man’s shoulders and leaned up to close the small distance between their lips. House immediately reciprocated and Wilson quickly licked at his lips until the other man granted him entrance. He let out a moan at the feel of their tongues together and he swore he could hear House let out a small noise. Wilson suddenly felt desperate to hear more of those noises. 

He pushed House backwards, supported him until his back was against the hallway wall. Wilson wasted no time in taking off his coat as well as House’s overshirt. He quickly put his hands back on the other man and ran them down his chest. He was aware of his shirt being pulled out of his pants and he pulled back so that it could be removed entirely. 

“Wilson,” House started to kiss down his neck, pausing to suck on his collarbone, “My leg.”

Wilson didn’t bother replying, instead pulling him so that they crossed the short distance to House’s bedroom. Once there, Wilson gently pushed House down so that he was sat on the edge of the bed and Wilson kneeled so that he was settled between his legs. The look that House was giving him at that moment was enough to make Wilson pause and he gently leaned up to kiss him. In their entire friendship, Wilson had never seen House so vulnerable. Now, House looked at him with wide, shockingly blue eyes. Wilson kept his eyes focused on House’s face as he slowly undid the button and zipper on the man’s jeans. Once open, he began to pull them down and House helped by lifting himself up. Once off, he sat there completely naked and he was aware of the mangled flesh that was so near to him. Wilson didn’t focus on the leg and instead placed both hands on his knees and made space for him to settle. He finally looked down and saw that House was fully erect, and his breathing was laboured. 

“House…is this okay?” Wilson looked up and saw that the older man was looking down at his face, his lips slightly parted. Wilson wanted to lean up and kiss those lips but had a more urgent desire. He leaned down so that his lips ghosted the head of House’s cock and the resulting gasp was shockingly loud in the empty bedroom. He brought his hand up so that he could hold his length and moulded his lips around him. Wilson had only had brief experiences with men from his time in med school, but he had never gone as far as this. He thought about what felt good to him and used his tongue to lick at the tip of his cock, gaining more confidence as he pulled more sounds out from the man above him.

Finding his courage, Wilson sucked as much of House’s length into his mouth as he could, stopping when he felt his gag reflex. He pulled back slightly and sunk his head down again, only jumping slightly as a hand was lightly placed on the back of his head. The hand quickly retreated at his reaction but Wilson pulled off completely and reached out for it. He pulled his hand, giving House permission to touch him and Wilson sighed as he felt it on him again. 

Wilson continued his ministrations, pulling soft sounds from House in the process. He was only interrupted when the older man pulled at his hair and said, in a warning voice, “Wilson.” 

He looked up, their eyes meeting, and Wilson gave a particularly hard suck which was enough to push House over the edge. He watched House’s face as his eyes screwed shut and his mouth fell open. He made a concerted effort to swallow everything in his mouth, but he ended up coughing, the feeling unfamiliar. House pulled his arm so that he stood before him, and the man reached out towards his belt buckle. His belt was effectively removed and House was just pulling down his zipper when there was a knock at the door.   
Wilson jumped, but House didn’t seem to acknowledge the person at the door as he continued to take off Wilson’s pants. It was only when another knock came that Wilson stopped him and said, “Shouldn’t you get that?” House’s mouth opened to answer but he was cut off at a new voice floating through the door.

“Greg? It’s me, Stacy.” Wilson jumped back at the voice and House looked at him curiously as he scrambled to get his clothes in proper order. House, for his part, didn’t seem concerned at her presence, slowly standing up from the bed and picking up his clothes from the floor. He redressed and limped to the front door, his cane nowhere to be seen. 

Wilson watched as House opened the door and Stacy came inside. When she noticed that he was also there, she gave him a friendly smile and a soft, “Hello, James.”

No one spoke as Stacy looked between the two of them. House looked unfazed as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Wilson, however, was sure he had turned red and couldn’t bring himself to meet either of their eyes. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and announced, “I’d better go.”

“Of course, shall I call you later about dinner?” Stacy said as she walked over to hug him and as they were embraced, Wilson met House’s eyes. He couldn’t quite discern what he saw in them, but House didn’t seem happy, despite what had just happened between them. As Wilson left the apartment, he could feel eyes following him until the front door had completely shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be no more interruptions by Stacy.


	6. Chapter 6

House was looking at the symptoms listed on the whiteboard in his office when Wilson walked in. The man looked tired and House was about to ask him what was wrong when Wilson closed the door and shut the blinds that covered the glass wall.

“Why Wilson, I didn’t know you were amenable to office sex. I would have seduced you much earlier.”

“I don’t recall getting seduced,” Wilson had a smirk on his face as he said it and he walked over to House, standing between him and the desk, “Cameron came to talk to me.”

“Oh yeah, what did she have to say?” House brought his hands up to rest on Wilson’s hips, enjoying the way the man leaned into his touch. 

“She thinks there’s something going on between you and Stacy. Something about you being particularly ‘happy’”. 

Wilson leaned down to capture House’s lips with his own. The kiss didn’t last long, however, as they were aware that they were at work and there was the possibility of someone walking in at any moment. It didn’t stop Wilson from perching on the desk, too close to House than normal. 

“Have you told Cuddy about us?” Wilson asked, his hand running through House’s hair. House couldn’t help but close his eyes at the soft touch. 

“Not yet. I wasn’t sure what to tell her. I was thinking we don’t and then we elope.”

“You’re wearing the wedding dress if we elope,” House opened his eyes to glare at Wilson, causing the other man to chuckle, “If she finds out about this then she will expect us to go to HR. And possibly change offices so we’re not so close to each other.”

“She should be grateful. I got to work before 9am today, all because of your influence.” As House said this he squeezed Wilson’s hip and stood up. Wilson quickly grabbed his cane for him and House could not contain a small smirk at the action, “Always the gentleman.”

“One of us has to be. Shall we meet for lunch?” They made their way to the office door and Wilson opened it, allowing House to go through it first. 

“No can do. I have some stuff to do but I will see you later on.”

“What do you have to do?” Wilson asked, a hint of incredulity on his voice. 

“Stuff. I am a doctor you know.” House started towards the elevators to go to the lab to find his fellows. He paused as he went to press the floor button when Wilson called out,

“I’m having dinner Stacy tonight. So I won’t be back until late.” House just nodded his head and tried to ignore the possessive feeling that bloomed in his chest at the words. 

“I cannot believe you, Greg. Why would you keep this from me?” Stacy threw open the door of the diagnostics department, startling everyone there but House. He slowly looked up from the desk to the enraged woman and he could see Cameron looking between them, Chase trying to hide his curiosity and Foreman who looked uninterested in what was going on. 

“Hello Stacy, cup of coffee?” At the look on Stacy’s face, House relented, “I guess you spoke to Wilson?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t you tell me that you were in a relationship?” Cameron looked shocked at House, Chase’s eyebrows shot up and Foreman finally took an interest in what was going on in front of him. 

“I didn’t think it was any of your business.”

“None of my business,” Stacy walked towards him and House stood up so that he was level with her, “You don’t think I deserved to know that you were sleeping with Wilson?” The accusation came close to a shout and House could see that she was angry and hurt. Before he had a chance to respond Wilson came into the room, obviously out of breath from rushing. All of the eyes in the room turned to look at him as Wilson took in the scene. 

“House-” Wilson started but was cut off by the look that Stacy gave him. House looked between his former partner and his best friend and felt strangely uncomfortable at the eyes of his fellow’s that he could feel on him. He hadn’t intended to tell anyone about him and Wilson until they had figured out what was going on between them. Now, he had no choice but to be honest. 

“Wilson and I…” House trailed off and looked at the Oncologist. His brown eyes were wide and vulnerable, a look he had seen a few times during their friendship, most recently when he turned up at his apartment to tell him that his marriage was over, “We are in a relationship.” House replied with finality. 

Stacy’s eyes clouded over with hurt, Wilson’s cheeks tinged pink as his eyes caught his own. Cameron still had the same shocked look and Chase looked uncomfortable at the personal drama between them. Foreman went back to looking uninterested and was reading through the current case file. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stacy asked them, her eyes moving between the two doctors. 

“I was busy treating your husband.”

“I’ve been here for days, Greg. You had so many opportunities to tell me about…the two of you.”

“I didn’t think it was any of your business considering we haven’t spoken in nearly 5 years.” House nearly felt guilty at the hurt look on her face and the feeling started to grow as she turned around to leave the office. 

“I better go see to Mark.” She said as she walked out the front door. House opened his mouth to say something more when he saw Wilson looking at him. He stayed where he was when Wilson said in a quiet voice,

“I’ll see you tonight,” And he left the office quickly. After a few moments House turned back to his fellows and when they stared at him with wide eyes barked out, “Don’t you guys have tests to run.”

The doctors scrambled to their feet and exited the room quickly. Cameron was the only one who turned back to look at House but the look on his face was enough to stop her from talking to him at that moment. 

House opened the door to his office and sat behind his desk. He expected that Cuddy would pay him a visit soon to berate him on his relationship with Wilson. He sighed, taking a card out of his jacket pocket. He dialled the number and waiting as the phone rang. After a few rings, the line connected and he said,

“Hi, yes. I’ve made a decision.”

By the time House prepared to leave the hospital at the end of the day he had been able to avoid any confrontations with Stacy or Cuddy. He left his office and walked over to Wilson’s, finding the man behind his desk, engrossed in paperwork.

“House, what time is it?”

“5.30. What have you got there?”

“Four-year-old, acute lymphoblastic leukaemia. We are starting treatment tomorrow.” House just nodded his head as Wilson looked through the paperwork. He walked over to the couch and sat down, continuing to look at the Oncologist. 

The man was engrossed in the charts, his tongue occasionally darted out to tap on his canine and his brows furrowing as he read something particularly troubling. He looked at the thick brown hair on his head and deep brown eyes and House could see why every nurse drooled at the sight of him. His boyish good looks became a problem when he was in a relationship, his penchant for infidelity was well known and only exacerbated by his ability to charm staff and patients alike. Now, the man ran a hand through his hair as he wrote down notes in the charts and he only paused when he looked up to find House staring at him. 

“I’m sorry I told Stacy about us.” He said simply. House just nodded his head and didn’t say a word. He watched as Wilson finally put the chart away and stood from his desk. He quickly packed up his belongings and walked around the desk to stand in front of him. House stood up and allowed it when Wilson put a hand on his waist and leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Let’s go. Do you want me to drive us home?”

“Actually,” House started as they made their way out of the office, “Can we go somewhere else first?”

“Of course.,” was all that Wilson said. They got into the elevator and went out of the front door in silence, neither talking until they were both in Wilson’s car and the man finally asked which way to go. They drove mostly in silence, the only sounds between them were the directions that House gave him. Wilson didn’t ask him where they were going, and he thought that Wilson was sometimes too trusting of House and his intentions. They drove for about 30 minutes until they reached a small neighbourhood just outside of the city area. There were houses along the road, all separated by trees and gardens. The area was the type that a family would live in, married couples with 2 kids and a dog. Wilson looked at him with curiosity in his eyes as House told him to pull up in front of one of the buildings. 

House got out of the car without a word and Wilson silently followed him to the front door. When House pulled out a key from his jacket pocket Wilson’s eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. He silently followed him inside the house and House watched him as he looked around.

“Already furnished. I’ll bring over my other stuff soon. Come with me.” House led him around the house, and they looked at all of the rooms. They went upstairs and ended in the master bedroom. House turned around to look at Wilson and finally said, “What do you think?”

“It’s…homey. Why didn’t you tell me you were planning to move?”

“I thought you’d be offended that I didn’t choose Bonnie as my realtor.” Wilson finally came out of his shock as he gave a small chuckle. 

“She is the worst realtor in New Jersey.”

“This would be our bedroom.” The statement caused Wilson’s head to fly around to look at him and his brows furrowed as he considered House’s words. 

“You want me to move in with you?”

“What? You really thought I needed two bedside cabinets?” House said as he pointed towards the double bed with a nightstand on each side. 

“You really want us to move in together? When did you decide this?” 

House didn’t answer immediately but when he did, it was in a quiet voice, “The day after you kissed me.” Wilson was obviously shocked at the confession and his mouth hung open as he considered what House was saying to him. 

“This is a big step,” Wilson said as he walked towards him. When they were finally close enough to touch each other Wilson placed a hand on House’s cheek. House leaned down slowly and said,

“I know.” He closed the distance between them and they kissed passionately. It didn’t last long, though, as Wilson pulled back to say,

“So this is really yours?”

“There are a few things I need to sort out, but we should be able to move in by the end of the week.”

“How can you afford this place?”

“It’s a bit of a longer drive to the hospital, and I’ve saved a lot of money over the years from not paying for lunch.” They both laughed and Wilson leaned up to kiss him again. 

They finally made it back to House’s apartment and as soon as they walked in the door Wilson pushed him back so that he was pressed against the wall. They discarded their clothes as they made their way to the bedroom, Wilson supported House as he pulled him along. Once there, they rid themselves of the rest of their clothes and House sat back on the bed, followed quickly by Wilson. 

Wilson reached towards the nightstand and, with a nod from House, opened it to pull out a bottle of lube and condoms. Wilson came back so that he was leaning above him, both of them completely naked and aroused. Without hesitation, Wilson moved down House’s body so that was face-to-face with the man’s erect cock, and his tongue darted out to tease the tip. He leaned back so that he could pore lube over his fingers and then settled back so that he could reach his hand down between House’s thighs. He teased around his entrance until the man below him said, in an impatient voice, 

“Wilson.” He didn’t waste another second in breaching him, his finger slowly pushing until it was completely enveloped. He heard House sigh below him and he began to pull away before quickly pushing back in. he continued to do this until it became easier, then he then began to add another finger. He took his time preparing him, unsure of whether the other man had done this before. Soon, he had three fingers inside him and House was pushing back and making small noises that Wilson couldn’t help but find arousing. He finally pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom on himself. As he was doing so, he was suddenly overcome with nervousness, the prospect of changing his relationship with House forever in front of him. He wasn’t able to worry for long, though, as House pulled him up so that he was laying right above him. Wilson held himself steady as he finally began to push into him. 

Both men let out a groan as he pushed slowly so that he was completely enveloped in heat. The tightness was near stifling and Wilson had to pause for his own benefit. After a few moments, he pulled out and pushed back in, creating a slow and steady rhythm. As he did so, he was conscious of House’s leg and not hurting him. House, however, pulled his working leg up so that it was wrapped around Wilson’s hip. He picked up speed when House started pulling him forwards and he gasped when the man tightened around him. Wilson leaned back slightly and put his hands under House’s hips so that he could lift them, causing House to let out a short shout of pleasure. The look on his face was enough to make Wilson speed up and soon, both men were panting and gasping, filling the room with sound. 

“House- Greg- you feel so good.”

House didn’t respond verbally, instead digging his nails into Wilson’s forearms and throwing his head back. Wilson felt one hand leave his arm and reach down between them. He pulled back slightly so that he could see House pulling on his cock quickly. It didn’t take long for him to climax and had Wilson not been so distracted, he would have heard the small gasp of “James” come from him. Wilson followed soon after and after coming down from the high, he pulled out carefully and rolled over. They both lay on the bed for a few minutes until the air took on a slight chill and the sweat that covered their bodies brought goosebumps to their arms. Wilson finally lifted himself up, reaching out a hand so that he could pull the other man with him. 

“Let’s shower.” He said simply. House nodded and limped alongside him. Wilson noticed that the limp was more pronounced, and a wave of guilt came over him until House turned around and gave him a quick kiss. He turned on the shower and climbed in carefully, standing back to let Wilson come in too. They showed quickly, both roaming hands over the other, even when it was not necessary. 

Once dry, they went back to the bed and Wilson quickly changed the sheets whilst House sat in the chair in the corner of the room. They then got into the bed and pulled the clean covers over themselves. Wilson shifted forwards so that he lay close to House and was surprised when the man stretched out his arm, creating space for him. He hadn’t considered House to be one for cuddling but he couldn’t complain when the man’s arms tightened around him. It didn’t take long for Wilson to fall asleep, House watching him the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! The final chapter will be up next week


	7. Chapter 7

“Mom,” House mocked in a whining voice. Wilson was fully dressed and ready to go to work whereas House hadn’t started putting on his clothes. 

“We have to tell her, she’s going to find out anyway. That’s if Stacy hasn’t already told her.”

“But what if she moves one of us to a different office? I need to be close to you to make sure you’re not hooking up with any nurses.” House said as he lightly pulled the tie around Wilson’s neck, stopping the man in his attempt to leave the apartment. 

“I wouldn’t dare. You always have a way of finding out what you want to know. How about this,” Wilson leaned forward so that face was only an inch from House’s and sneaked a hand up under his t-shirt, “If you come with me to tell Cuddy that we are in a relationship, I will let you do to me what I did to you last night.” Just as quickly as he had started touching House, the hands were gone and House was left stood there, watching Wilson leave the bedroom. 

“And how long has this been going on?” Cuddy asked the two of them, her voice not betraying any emotion.

“Mmm, about 12 years now. Surprising that you haven’t noticed, really.” Cuddy gave him an exasperated look and Wilson cut in, interrupting any snide remark she may have had in return.

“Uh a few weeks? It’s pretty new.”

“And do you believe that you two can act like mature adults whilst in the hospital?” 

“What, no sex in the supply closet?” House cut in. Both Wilson and Cuddy ignored him. 

“Yes, we will remain professional. Or, at least as professional as we were beforehand.” Wilson replied.

“Okay then. But if I hear any complaints about you two, I will have to separate you. And go to HR on your way to your offices.” Cuddy said and went back to the paperwork on her desk. 

“Well that went well,” House said when they got out of the office.

“I guess. Do you think she was surprised?”

“Not with how much I stare at your ass.” Wilson’s head jerked towards him and he had a shocked look on his face.

“You’ve been staring at my ass?” 

“I am but a man, Jimmy. So, are you going to tell your ex-wife about us?”

“If she’ll talk to me. I’m going over there tonight to pick up some of my stuff to bring home.” It had taken them nearly 40 minutes to drive to the hospital that morning. Neither minded, however, as they listened to old rock music on the way. They would refine their routines around each other in time, House getting ready for work earlier and Wilson taking less time getting ready in the bathroom. 

It was all overly domestic, and House would have cringed if it weren’t for the large brown eyes looking up from where they lay a few inches below his own. He hadn’t experienced this domesticity since Stacy had left and even then, it hadn’t been so free as his interactions with Wilson. They walked over to the elevators and pushed the button for the fourth floor, each man going his own way when they got there. 

At 11am that morning Wilson came into the diagnostics conference room where House and his fellows sat surrounded by books and charts. They hadn’t been able to diagnose Stacy’s husband yet and his condition was deteriorating. They had put him on antibiotics but there had been no improvement, leaving them stumped for an explanation. The fellows all looked up when the office door opened, and House knew immediately that it was Wilson by the blatant stares between the two men.

“No answer yet?” Wilson said as he stepped fully into the room. He placed a coffee cup in front of House and took the vacant seat adjacent to him. 

“Nothing. No one illness matches his symptoms.” Chase supplied when no one else did. 

“Take another medical history. This time with him alone.” House said suddenly.

“You think he’s lying?” Wilson asked.

“I don’t know. Tell Stacy I want to talk to her and when she’s out of the room, get him to tell you everything.” House got up from his seat and went into his office leaving everyone, including Wilson confused.

“Greg,” The soft utterance of his name made House look up from his desk. Stacy was stood in the doorway, obviously dubious considering how things were left the last time they spoke.

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you. When I saw you for the first time the other day…I said I wouldn’t treat your husband to get back at you for what happened to me.” The confession was enough to render the woman speechless, it was a rare occasion that House apologised and an even rarer occasion that he would be so open with his feelings. 

“I knew you would agree in the end. You are a good man, Greg,” Stacy walked towards him and sat in the chair on the opposite side of his House’s desk, “I am sorry for what happened, I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“I know.” Both of them sat in silence, House didn’t want or need an apology from her and Stacy wasn’t the kind to apologise more than needed. Stacy finally broke the silence and asked House a question that he should have been more prepared for. 

“Are you happy with him?” The words made House’s leg burn and he could feel the Vicodin bottle through his jacket pocket. He knew that his relationship with the man was the longest he had sustained, and he knew that it would inevitably break down when he did something that was too selfish or when Wilson couldn’t resist the flirtatious advances of a beautiful woman. He remembered, however, waking up next to Wilson that morning and the drive to the hospital. He thought about Wilson supporting him as he was pulled towards their bed and how careful he had been not to hurt his leg. He took every sardonic remark with a hint of amusement and forgave him when House crossed the line. He remembered how vulnerable he looked when he kissed him for the first time and he imagined his face portrayed a similar look. 

“Yes, I am happy.” Stacy nodded her head and got up from the chair. She paused a moment as if she were going to say something more but thought better of it. Once she left, House got up to find Wilson to see whether he could convince him to go back to their home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm so sad to be ending this story, I've really enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for the support and the kind comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there's more to come! Feedback and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
